Sweetie Drops/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png|You can see her with Golden Harvest in the distance (look to the right of Cherry Berry). Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Bon Bon with Amethyst Star, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings (by the eyes), Daisy, and Sea Swirl. Bon Bon id.png|Bon Bon's close up Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Right of Shoeshine Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|A zoomed out version of the photo to the right S1 E1 Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings.png|Already with Lyra Heartstrings... Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Minuette, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, Daisy, Berry Punch, Lemon Hearts, and Rainbowshine. The Ticket Master Bon-Bon at a cafe.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png Bon Bon asking for the ticket S1E3.png Applebuck Season S1E4 Bon Bon run.png|Running from the cattle stampede. S1E4 two Bon Bons.png|Hey look! I can see two of her! S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie. S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Talking with Twinkle on the bridge to the right. S1E4 Bon Bon and Lyra watch.png|Watching with Lyra Heartstrings a tired Applejack carry back her trophy. Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png S1E4 Bon Bon gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad." Boast Busters Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-bon.PNG|Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings watch as Twilight's laundry "calls to her." Bonbon and Minuette.png|Bon Bon with Minuette (Dizzy Twister and Lyra Heartstrings outside). Dragonshy BonBonS1E8.PNG|Bon Bon with Golden Harvest. Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bon Bon clones in establishing shot. Swarm of the Century Bon Bon doing a good job S1E10.png|Bon Bon watering the plants Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings S01E10.jpg|Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings observing a "cute" Parasprite. Bonbon awww S01E10.png|Awww... how cuuuute! Lyra Heartstrings Crying.PNG|*Gasp!* "They ate my friend's pie!" Call of the Cutie BonBon and Apple Bloom.png|Bon Bon after Apple Bloom places apples in her bag and tries to make her pay for them. Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|Me come back you wish! Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon Bon finds the buckets of apples a tad too heavy. Fall Weather Friends Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Bon Bon, among other ponies, is shocked at the walking abominations! Green Isn't Your Color Bon-Bon in Rarity's boutique.png And you are.png|"And you are?" Over a Barrel Bon bon in a cowboy hat s.1.png|Bon Bon With hat OverBarrelBonBon.png|Hat Bon Bon looking up. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png|Several Bon Bon clones on the right. Lesson Zero Bon-Bon back ground bg ponies love stuffed animal doll plushie smary pants.png|"That incredible, amazing doll!" Merry BonBon S02E03.png Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon in the background. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png The Cutie Pox Pie for you too S2E06.png|Bon Bon supports pie... Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png|...but not fencing. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Twilight she kind awesome S2E8-W8.png Bon bon watches rainbowdash.png Bon bon looks out the door.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png|Bon Bon is also a big fan of Rainbow Dash! Bon bon is fascinated.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png|Bon Bon in line for an autograph Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png|She didn't get one :/ Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Uhh... Derpy, do you mind? Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Bon Bon, gasp! I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png|Bon Bon cheers for Applejack. Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Bon Bon attending Applejack's welcome home party. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png|Bon Bon on the far right. Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Bon Bon Berry Punch and Golden Harvest S02E15.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 2 S2E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 1 S2E15.png|Bon Bon does not like rocks in her cider. Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 3 S2E15.png Bon-Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png|No! Everypony no! S02E15.png|No!! Everypony no!! S02E15.png|NO!!! Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Two Bon Bons, one with Lyra Heartstrings and one with Shoeshine. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Same two Bon Bons, same two other ponies. Bon-Bon screaming S2E17.png|AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie wave to Bon-Bon S2E18.png|How ya doin'? Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|Bon Bon smile. Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings roof hop S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Bon-Bon in Town Square S2E19.png|Bon Bon's saddlebags have Lyra Heartstrings' cutie mark as a clasp? Angel check list.png|Bon Bon to the right. Fluttershy at Town Square.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png S2E19 Daisy and Bon Bon.png|Excuse me please! Iron Will and background ponies.png Derpy in the Crowd S2 E19.png Huh S02E19.png Background Ponies Unsure.PNG|Bon Bon laughing with the crowd. DERPY S2E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png S2E19 Cherry Berry BonBon.PNG Garbage wagon S02E19.png|Bon Bon would like to hear another joke. Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png|"Do you mind moving, so I can pass?" Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png|Never mess with an assertive Fluttershy. S02E19 Bonbon Drink fluttershy Lyra.png|Bon Bon and Lyra meeting each other in the background. S02E19 bag Bonbon lyre cutiemark buckle Lyra.jpg|Bon Bon's bag with Lyra's lyre cutie mark buckle. It's About Time Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Bon Bon? What are you doing here? Ponyville Confidential S2E23 Bon Bon get paper.png|Getting a newspaper. Background ponies reading S2E23.png|Lily, Berry Punch, Minuette, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, and Lyra reading the papers. Category:Character gallery pages